1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective pistol holder with a safety device, more especially a protective pistol holster having a set of clamping and receiving members with triangular and trapezoidal structures fitted with the mutual pressing of the expanding member formed according to the configuration of the pistol.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Among the available conventional protective pistol holsters, the representative ones with safety means, shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A, mainly use a clamping and receiving flange (11) with convex triangular slope (110) and a hook holding member (10) with a guide rail (13) consisting of two flanges (12) and other parts positioned on the inner side (12) of the protective pistol holster (100). After the pistol (101) is inserted into the protective holster (100), the foresight (111) moves along the guide rail (13) and over the clamping and receiving flange (11). Since the convex triangular slope (110) therein blocks the foresight, the pistol (101) will be safely placed inside the protective holster (100). When using the pistol (101), one only has to sway the pistol (101) left or right toward the direction of the protective holster (100) to make the foresight (111) deflect from contact with the clamping and receiving flange (11), to then easily draw the pistol (101). However, the existence of being swayed left or right enables the pistol (101) to be removed from the protective holster (100). Therefore, when the wearer of the gun is attacked, the attacker only has to move and sway the gun grip at a rush to easily control the gun. Thus, the efficacy of the conventional protective holster for safely preventing the gun from being ambushed fails. This is the disadvantage of the traditional protective pistol holsters and is one of the major issues to be overcome.